Lu La La☆Lumière
Lu La La☆Lumière is an image song of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode, sung by Komagata Yuri. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Me ni mienakute mo tashika ni aru mono Ikitoshi ikeru mono ni aru mono Kegasou to shite mo miezu sawarenai Dakara kumoranai inochi no hikari Tataemashou sono kagayaki motte umareta subarashisa Kobushi yori mo tsuyoku tsurugi yori mo fukaku mune ni sasaru itsumo ai wa Hikari wo matowasete oshimazu kawashi aeba Ima ga, asu ga, mirai ga mabushiku utsukushī sekai ni naru Todokete tōku anata no tattobu mono yūki kibō jōnetsu Toki ni akarusa wa zankoku ni shimesu Namida uso kizu no katachi sae Hitori to shite mina nitenai sugata wo Hakujitsu ni sarashi inochi wo tamesu Migakimashou chisei egao tokimeki niau on'nanoko Daiya yori mo kataku rekishi yori mo nagaku tsudzuku kiseki kitto seigi wa Yami ni nomaresō demo okusezu idomu mono wo Dare ga, nani ga, habameyou...? Genki ni jiyū ni yume oikake kanaete dōzo anata no negai Jidai ni sō motomerarete anata wa kyō koko ni iru Shukufuku wo sarenai hitsuyō nai inochi nado Kono yo ni dono yo ni mo nai wasurezu ni ite Kobushi yori mo tsuyoku tsurugi yori mo fukaku mune ni sasaru itsumo ai wa Kodokuna tatakai mo hontō wa kodoku janai Kako to, tomo to, mirai to tsunagari uketsugi nokoshite yuku Todoku yo tōku mamorare mamorinukitai zenbu Lu La La Lumiere |-|Kanji= 目に見えなくても　確かにあるもの 生きとし生けるものにあるもの 穢そうとしても　見えず触れない だから曇らない　命の光 讃えましょう　その輝き持って生まれた　素晴らしさ 拳よりも強く　剣よりも深く　胸に刺さる　いつも愛は 光を纏わせて　惜しまず交わし合えば 今が、明日が、未来が　眩しく美しい世界になる 届けて遠く　あなたの尊(たっと)ぶもの　勇気　希望　情熱 時に光明(あか)るさは　残酷に示す 涙　嘘　傷の形さえ ひとりとしてみな　似てない現実(すがた)を 白日に曝し　命をためす 磨きましょう　知性　笑顔　ときめき似合う女の子 宝石(ダイヤ)よりも固く　歴史よりも永く　続く奇跡　きっと正義は 闇にのまれそうでも　臆せず挑む者を 誰が、何が、阻めよう…？ 元気に自由に夢追いかけ　かなえて　どうぞ　あなたの願い 時代に　そう　求められて　あなたは今日ここに在(い)る 祝福をされない　必要ない命など この世に　どの世にもない　忘れずにいて 拳よりも強く　剣よりも深く　胸に刺さる　いつも愛は 孤独な闘いも　本当は孤独じゃない 過去と、友達(とも)と、未来と　つながり受け継ぎ遺してゆく 届くよ遠く　守られ守り抜きたい全部 Lu La La Lumiere |-|English= Even if you can't exactly see that something It still continues to live on in your life Even if it's a disgrace to this world, don't dare touch it As even the light of life can't erase its cloudiness So let's praise such brilliance that was born into this wonderful world Love is always stronger than your fists and deeper than the sword in your chest If you combine it with love, then you're won't miss it Now, tomorrow, or even the future will become a beautiful shining world Deliver your respect from faraway with courage, hope and passion Sometimes a bright light is cruel It shows tears, lies and your wounds Not one of us in this world is similar to the other And we'll expose that in broad daylight Let's polish the intelligent smiles of young girls and make it shine Surely justice is a miracle continuing on to be as hard as jewels to last forevermore Even if you seem to be drowning in darkness, don't be shy and face the challenge Who, and what, stopped you...? Encourage yourself to pursue your dreams freely and go ahead, grab that dream of yours You are here today, because you are in search of something Life is not required to recieve blessing and such So don't forget that you aren't the only person living in this world Love is always stronger than your fists and deeper than the sword in your chest Lonely fighters aren't actually as lonely you think Connect the past with your friends and your future and own it with pride I will be here to reach out to protect everything I want to protect from faraway Lu La La Lumiere Audio Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Image Songs Category:Music Category:Songs